This proposal is a plan to determine whether computed image microscopy, based on the Normarski imaging, is useful for in vivo observation of dermal and sub-dermal tissue. Computed image microscopy uses the amplitude and phase information available from a Normarski image to calculate various types of microscopic views. One set of image data can be used to visualize all comon microscopic viewing modes. Normarski imaging has been shown to provide a high degree of optical sectioning. Consequently, computed image microscopy may provide sectioning capability similar to confocal microscopy. The technique has promise for cellular and macroscopic imaging. Structural views could provide three-dimensional representations of dermatologic disease. Phase I research will evaluate whether computed image microscopy is an experimentally practical and will compare its performance to that of a confocal imaging system. Both visible and infrared illumination will be used in the system. Infrared light will provide enhanced penetration of tissue, thus allowing diagnosis of conditions substantially beneath the surface of the skin.